goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
My Awful Favourite Least Favorite Character List!!!
Music Kersti's Plead (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) Zack Hemsey (See What I've Become) The True Final Boss (New Super Mario Bros Wii) The Final Battle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) To Glory (Two Steps from Hell) 8-Bit Boss Battle (EliteFerrex) Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros U) Trivia Borderline: Natural: Stanard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Well...: Maybe?: Mediocre: Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: See What I've Become (Zack Hemsey) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Totally No Good: No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Hate: I Hate You!: Never Mind: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Francis (Fairly Oddparents), and Dark Laser Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Jangles The Clown, Evil Joy, and Iron Will Displeasing: Jacques (Scooby-Doo), Simone Lenoir, and Lena Dupree Dispressing: Dumb: Really Dumb: Francis E Francis, Eugene Francis, and Makunga Very Dumb: Grimmel the Grisly, and Chef Skinner Dumber: Roller Ghoster, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, and Grandma Taters Dumbest: Ben Ravencroft, Sarah Ravencroft, and Johnny Winston Dumb and Stupid: Professor Pericles, Ren Hoek (Adult Party) and Stimpy (Adult Party) Dumb-Rated: Lucy van Pelt, Frankie from Shark Tale, and Captain Smek Awfully Dumb: Gopher from CatDog, The Greaser Dogs, and Storm Guards from My Little Pony Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Sugar Jimmy, Dr. Naught, The Hot Squad, and Oleander Cult: Kate Sanders, Clarie Miller, Angel Liberman, and Paolo Valisari Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Blackjack, Fidget, Night Ninja, and Fred Figglehorn Stupid and Dumb: You is Dumb, and Apex Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Rocky Ratrock, Stalagbite, Flab Stab, Janet Granite, and Tommy Naughty: Riff and Riff the Terrible Dr. Strangesnork, Bigweed, Lil' Seaweed, and The Great Snork Nork Loathsome: Major Bummer from Bubble Guppies, Dirty P-Head, Suri Polomare, and Puckwedgies Bossy: Gabby Gabby, The Bensons from Toy Story, and Ronald Tompkins Dangerous: Arlo (Movieunleashers), Moar Krabs, Judy Hoops (Movieunleashers) and Bart Baker Dramatic: Plant Monster from Equestria Girls, and Joy (Movieunleashers) Seriously?: Diddy Kong (SuperMarioLogan), Nick Wilde (Movieunleashers), and Spengbab Unproved: Creek, Wu Sisters, and Victor Quartermaine Irritating: Evil Deema, Evil Molly, Evil Gil, Evil Oona, Evil Goby, and Evil Nonny Mostly Bad: Leo, Quincy, Annie, and June Extremely Bad: The Mean 6 from My Little Pony, Unicron, Psycho Dad, and Maulwurf Totally Bad: Phillip Sherman, Nightmare Rarity, Flutterbat, Lefou, and Lawrence from The Princess and the Frog Awkward: Unfair: Ushari, Samson the Lion, Kibosh, Bumblebee from Teen Titans Go and Aqualad from Teen Titans Go Very Unfair: Unnatural: Dimwit: Damn It!: Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Arthur from Wreck It Ralph 2 and Darla Sherman Merely Stupid: Bugbear and Professor Ratigan Unsatisfactory: Cozy Glow, Ahuizoti from My Little Pony, Dr. Caballeron, and Randall the Bear Suckers: Sid Fishy You Suck: Prince Blueblood, Princess Nella, Ned and Zed, and Mr. Burns Creepy: Jeff 171, Nerry Marin, and Jon Gandee Terrified: Angelica Pickles, D.W Read, Trixie Lulamoon, and Johnny Test Awful: Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, The Backson, Z from Antz, and Chris Mclean Really Awful: Very Awful: Mojo JoJo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Rowdyruff Boys, and Boogie Man Dirty: Chick Hicks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Sir Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Sterling, and Miss Fritter Really Dirty: Chester V, Dave from The Penguins of Madagascar, El Macho, BND Mask, Vincent the Bear from Over the Hedge, Nigel from Rio, Soto, and Lord Farquaad Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Pointless: The True Final Boss (New Super Mario Bros Wii) starts Very Pointless: Really Pointless: Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Ewwwwww!: Paradoxter and Honey Bear (Bubble Guppies) Ridiculious: General Anesthetic, Skunk (Bubble Guppies), and Mr. Pickles Anti-Fantastic: Mr. Krabs (Robot Chicken), and Ms. Frizzle (Robot Chicken) Godawfully Dumb: Barney Rubble (Robot Chicken) Godawfully Horrible: Skeeter (Robot Chicken), and Racist Mario OMFG, No!: Lightning Cat and Topsy Cat Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Away Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection!!! and NEVER COME OUT!!!: Perfection Forgotten: Scary: Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: Get Out of Here!: The Final Battle (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Rudest: Ugly: Jared Klimer, George Klimer, Eustace Bagge, and Pristine Klimer Useless: Red NYET, King Thingg, Giant Squid (Finding Dory), and George Shrinks Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Professor Moriarty (Tom and Jerry) and The Skull (Tom and Jerry) Even More Horrible Characters: Ferdinand the Evil Fat Dog, and Grogar Terrible Characters: Rotten Tomato, and Fruit Fly Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Charaters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Uglyest Characters: Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: Appaling: Atrocious: Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: Shaggy (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo) Sickening: Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Peppa Pig, George Pig, Dora the Explorer, Wubbzy, Caillou, and Kai Lan To Glory (Two Steps from Hell) starts Ungrateful: King Goobot Unforgettable: Prince Hans, Team Rocket, Joker, The Penguin, and King Candy aka Turbo Undesirable: Ooblar, Evil Jimmy Neutron, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Dragon (Bubble Guppies), and Tank Evans Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Unbearable: Mom, Get the Shoe!: Jerks!: Dunehilda and Maureen, Robot Rabbit (Bubble Guppies), Kiwi Lollipop, and Supernova Zap Disgraceful: Pablo the Penguin, Junior Wetworth, and G-Major Sunset Shimmer Abysmal: Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Who's Idea Was This!?: Assholes: Boots the Monkey, Benny the Bull, Tico the Squirrel, Isa the Iguana, and Big Red Chicken Big Brats!: Diamond Tiara, Sliver Spoon, Mr. Winkle, And King Pig Disturbing: Trash: Charles Muntz, Gallaxhar, Tai Lung, and Thunderclap Garbage: Vomit: Worst: Serve Rage Incoming: 8-Bit Boss Battle: 4 (EliteFerrex) starts Abomination: Big Abomination: Extra Abomination: Great Abomination: Biggest Abomination: Bradley Uppercrust, Boshi and Gala Samsonadze Mega Abomination: Huggabug, Frank (Cars), and Evil Homer Giga Abomination: Giant Abomination: Corn and Peg, and Felicity Hell Abomination: Massive Abomination: Gargauntion Abomination: Insane Abomination: Pretty Abomination: Herman and Katnip, Goober, and Adolf Hitler Super Abomination: Yzma, and Ursula Godawfully Abomination: Buzzsaw (Tom and Jerry) Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Elmer Fudd, Wille E. Coyote, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam, The Monsters, Mr. Swackhammer, Butch Cat, and Marvin the Martin Horrifically Abomination: Hyper Abomination: Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Rubbish: Disaster: Big Disaster: Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Plankton, Doodlebob, Wormy, Dennis from SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Flying Dutchman, Burger Beard, Tattletale Strangler, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, and Bubble Bass Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Evil SpongeBob SquarePants, and Evil Bugs Bunny Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Cyclops from SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Craziest Disaster: Don Lino, Abrassive SpongeBob, and Jon Michael Wheeler Ulter Chaos: DareBad!: Sonic.exe and I Hate Everything DEAD MEAT!!!: Duckman, Devious Diesel, Diesel 10, and Scar HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: Nutty, Piston Revenge, Sideshow Bob, and Robin (Teen Titans Go!) MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: Starfire (Teen Titans Go!), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go), Cyborg (Teen Titans Go), and Miss Spider ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Saying Boo! starts BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Ed Bighead, and Little Bill Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros U) starts GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Satanic: Fifi (Open Season) Mega Satanic: Tony the Tiger, Psychris, Horribleness: Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete, Scud, Lotso, Emperor Zurg, Randall Boogs, Mr. Waternoose, Hopper, and Auto Too Much Horribleness: Demon Sunset Shimmer, The Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle, and Principal Cinch Enetirely Satanic: Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Vignette Valencia, King Sombra, Demon Snips and Snails, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Flim and Flam, Lord Tirek, And The Storm King What Could Be Worse Than This!?: The Worst Character Ever in GoAnimate: The Worst Character in the Whole Wide World: Almost There, Almost There, You Idiots: Ian (Open Season) Animatronics Jumpscare and Dramatic Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Starts THIS CHARACTER IS THE WORSTEST OF THE WORSTEST OF THE WORSTEST OF THE WORST CHARACTER EVER IN EVERYWHERE THAT I WILL NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS OR INFINITIES LIKE HER!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Fifi Forget-Me-Not Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists Category:Least Favorite Character Lists